Of Her Own Accord
by 76percentorganic
Summary: When Solomon offers her to join her sister, Saya accepts. The monster was a replica of herself, the human layers a mere costume. Her blood red eyes can be just as cruel as those of dead blue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: _The Grass is Greener…_

* * *

><p>The air did nothing to refresh her in that moment of weakness. It did nothing to soothe the ache in her muscles, nor steady the grip she had on her sword—one that was a quivering hold, one that gave her away treacherously. Her nerves of steel were frayed, as useful as a few filaments of yarn when it came to the task of holding herself together. She was, overall, in a state of disrepair…and no amount of her flinty glares could veil it.<p>

The world was crooked, and Saya was only vaguely aware that it was because of the fact that she herself was tilted. Subconsciously, her head had lolled a bit to the right as she burrowed deep into her psyche, daring to touch upon thoughts she had impulsively labeled to be taboo. She had never allowed herself to consider the other side; then again, she had never had the luxurious time to do so. From the moment she had been thrust into her role as the Red Shield's queen, up until this point, she had been pushed and pulled and coerced and coaxed into thoughtless action. It had only been in the dark hours, just before the escape of sleep, when she'd even remembered the possibility of the other side—but that would have brought along painful memories, demons that would plague her and skeletons that would rattle their bones in her closet, keeping her awake, and the additional burden couldn't be borne.

Contemplation and confusion left her feeling sluggish, as though she were drowning in some wave she had always been able to barely outrun before, and now flailed vainly against the pressure and intensity of it all.

Saya didn't need to look to know Haji was hovering beside her, gauging her reaction to the sudden opportunity, waiting for her to articulate her order, to express her unquestionable demand. To do anything but simply tremble like a weakling. She knew he would be in a stance that, while not outwardly aggressive, would still be taut and alert. He was a lion, languidly crouched, ready to attack with unseen claws—at that moment, _she_ was nothing more than some mouse. She was wide-eyed and watchful, but by no means capable of threatening her two opponents.

But did they have to be opponents? Was that really the design fate had fashioned for her as she came to life?

With a dizzying sweep of shock, Saya realized she felt no guilt after such thoughts. Normally, she might berate herself or anyone who'd challenge the way of things, the balance; however, no semblance of remorse trailed after her like some sickly puppy. She didn't know if this sudden self-awareness had been physically traceable, but suddenly, the look in Diva's keen eyes took on a sense of smugness.

The younger queen was latched onto her own chevalier, preening herself by pulling at a long tress every now and then and swishing the flowing skirt of her dress. Throughout the entirety of this short altercation, she had retained a highly contemptuous air. Not like that was out of the ordinary for her, though it seemed to be amplified by the fact that her blonde-haired companion was devoting what was—to Diva—a disgustingly large amount of time on her sister.

"Saya," Solomon said, with notes of unashamed pleading ringing bitter sweetly in her ears. She wished she could block it—along with everything else—out. She longed to go deaf to his importunacy; to Diva's insistent humming; to the voices of her past. He'd just offered her a life far different from the one she had known, even from the one she had forgotten. Solomon had extended the option to be a sister, as well as a queen. To no longer look upon Diva as an enemy, and instead see her as a familial individual, as someone who had known her in the womb before anyone else.

The Devil was tempting her. The forbidden fruit was inches from her hungry lips, aching as she chewed them with an impatient desperation. She had fasted forty day, forty years, forty lifetimes it felt like. Saya had starved herself of a bond that now, suddenly and strongly, felt like the perfect balm to her addled mind.

"Saya," A lower voice called to her softly, offering to be a life preserver as she struggled against a rip current. Saya schooled her features before she glanced at Haji, unwilling to let him see her inner turmoil, even if that meant he couldn't truly help her. But Haji saw through it, either because of their innate connection or because he had known and observed her far too long to be fooled by a façade. Even though he knew, and she knew he knew, Saya stubbornly looked away from him, straightening her posture as she did so.

She was anger, she was uncertainty—Saya felt like she became every damned emotion that slithered through her. She knew she had made a mistake the very second she lifted her gaze to meet Solomon's once more. With better prescience, she could have known that doing that would only get her lost in the fog of his blue eyes. But she did, and in that moment her heart went out, and it seemed to be crushed between the teeth of Diva's smile.

Almost imperceptibly, Saya nodded.

Somewhere deep within, Saya had a feeling Solomon would have cut the distance between them to shreds of nothingness had his little queen not been possessively latched onto his arm. Diva had been half-heartedly twisting her pinky along the short coils of his hair when she stiffly jerked her head around to stare at Saya, as if she could smell the submission. Haji had gone rigid beside her. No longer was his stance one of stoic assurance. He stilled remained in a defensive position, but a mere look into his eyes showed he had been thrown mentally off balance.

Haji reached out his human hand, as if going to touch her and shake her back to reason; but, he ultimately left it hanging in midair, not even close to her body. Slowly, he asked, "…Is this what you truly wish, Saya? You must consider the implications…as well as the consequences."

Diva didn't allow for a response, not missing a single beat in the rhythm of conversation to voice her own opinion. Her lips curled mischievously, if not predatorily, as she crooned, "What? Sister, you don't want to play anymore? Getting tired of losing?"

"Diva, please," Solomon entreated, looking betwixt the two queens. He acted as a channel for peace, hoping to placate his queen's lust for blood and sadism enough for her to see some merit in allowing Saya to join them. His idea hadn't been novel; it had been simply viewed as a sheer impossibility.

By the looks of it, Saya assumed Solomon had welcomed her—the opposing queen, the intrinsic challenger—without the permission of her sister. Her keen brown eyes noted how Diva tightened her clutches on Solomon's arm. Though Diva never looked away from her sister, Saya could sense her younger sibling was by no means pleased that someone was trying to control her. Even if it was via a soft-spoken intention.

The strained moment of silence left worry clinching Saya's gut painfully. It allowed for doubt to come in and wreak havoc in her mind, in a time when she was most vulnerable—when she had allowed herself a moment to hope.

_Diva won't accept me with open arms. I was a fool, to even allow myself to think that there was a chance…_

"It's good that sister seems to have gotten some sense," Diva announced caustically. It sounded like more of a thought brought to articulation, rather than words meant for specific ears. "Without that annoyance to bother me, I can have more fun."

Beside her, Saya felt Haji stiffen at the unconcealed insult. It was twisted, and she would never admit it aloud, but relief spread through her like a wildfire, burning away old grief and warming her with the possibility of the future.

She looked at her chevalier, quickly and sharply. Saya doubted he could understand, or if he ever would, why she had chosen this. But in that moment, she didn't need his complete acceptance of the new life she had chosen. And the look she gave him said as much.

"If that is your wish, Saya," Haji conceded, giving not even the slightest hint of insurgence. He kept himself a blank surface, impervious to any marking that might give away an emotion. Saya was sure she would feel guilt later, as she always did when she treated Haji with anything less than an attitude of equality. Right now, though, she needed to ensure that Diva's vacillating tolerance of her remained in tact. If Haji played the advocate for Red Shield, it could sour her sister's attitude towards her. Or, perhaps even worse, put her taciturn chevalier's life in danger.

"It is," Saya declared, trying to sound self-assured and worthy. She might have agreed to unify with her sister's faction, but that didn't mean she'd suddenly turned into some door mat, allowing others to walk over her like easy prey.

Saya barely kept herself from giving a startled jump when her sister let go of Solomon and went into a quick, rather violent stretch. There was a look about her Saya had never seen before. And then it hit her. There was an air of sophomoric gloating that exuded from her being, much like a child who had succeeded in hoarding all the toys for herself. Diva was proud, as though Saya's consent had somehow glorified her abilities.

"I want to get out of this disgusting thing," Diva complained, pinching her dress between her thumb and forefinger. There was a bullet hole—probably from David, Saya reasoned, as he had the only good shot in the chaotic little group. With narrowed blue eyes, Diva looked at it disdainfully. "A silly human ruined it when he was shooting at me."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of you suffering in it," Solomon replied, tenderness in his demeanor. Saya didn't know if he truly felt sympathy for his queen's 'torturous' attire, or if he was just eager to keep her mollified. "Would you like to go now? That human, and others, will probably come crawling through here soon."

Diva giggled, apparently appreciating the image of humans crawling, much like the bugs and vermin she viewed them to be. Saya felt strained and awkward, unsure what to do with herself. How to proceed? Thankfully—though really not a godsend—Diva crossed the distance between the pairs, a mere flicker to Saya's inexpert eyes.

She expected some sort of breach of personal space, and couldn't repress all her surprise when she felt a small breeze flutter her hair, coming from Diva's wake as she approached Haji. Diva invited herself to cross lines of propriety when she reached up on her tiptoes and slung her arms around Haji's neck. Saya knew she held no sway over her sister's actions, and could only watch as Diva yanked Haji down hard with one short, breathy little laugh. It was a powerful reminder—though how could she ever forget?—that Diva's strength was far greater than hers. And if it surpassed Saya, then her chevalier was like a mere doll in a vice-grip.

With Haji brought down to the level of her face, Diva emanated an air that was all the more victorious. Saya could see it was just a display of power, with Diva childishly wishing to prove that now she could control someone else's chevalier. While she was more than slightly chafed by the action, she believed it was a small price to pay for the armistice. A small part of her wondered if Haji would still see her the same way, if he would still follow her willingly rather than just because he had to.

But such small, timid thoughts were not things that would help her survive. They never had.

"I want your little chevalier to hold me," Diva stated, forcing Haji to support her weight as she leaned against him. "I've already had to deal with humans, and being carried will make it so I don't have to do anything else boring…like walk."

Naturally, Haji looked to Saya. There was a strange severity about him still, one that made her insecure thoughts return, but she crushed them with a blink of her eyes. "It's fine, Haji."

She'd tried to sound firm and confident, but her tone hadn't been quite right. Saya weighed the chances of Diva killing Haji and decided to place a newfound, though still tentative trust in her sister. As Haji lifted Diva, she realized Solomon had come to stand beside her. There was an unspoken offer for similar treatment, but Saya wearily declined. It would feel better, she decided, to take the first running steps into her new life on her own two feet.

"I'll lead the way, then," Solomon said placidly, and with those words he set in motion their small caravan. Saya hadn't been sure how she would cope with the sudden reality of the situation, but she had never expected it to feel like this. She had never expected to feel such exhilaration.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So I cranked out today, and hopefully this chapter didn't suffer because of it. For those of you knew who don't know, I'm rebooting an old story of mine, one I was writing before my random little (by that I mean ridiculously long) hiatus. Meet the new and hopefully improved _Unforgivable_!

Oh, and I thought you should know I'm updating this while marooned at a gas station. Our car, ever the consistently magical thing, decided to stop randomly. It's a classy chassi haha. (':

Please read, love/hate/contemplate and then realize its good enough to continue, review/critique….because I deserve it for suffering at a McDonalds at a gas station. So, so much suffering haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: _Rifts_

* * *

><p>The place was jam-packed with grandeur, leaving her with a disposition likening to when one was in a museum. She was amazed by artifacts, but at the same time she was also faintly fretful that a step away from the small group would mean breaking something costly. Her eyes, like big brown saucers, collected as many details about the place that she could possible take in. As they had pulled into the driveway of Diva's massive domain—having met their sleek car and chauffeur a mile or so from where they'd fled the Red Shield at Joel's mansion—even the flowers that adorned the entryway had made Saya feel as if she'd entered some strange, beautiful nirvana. Her ogling had been perceivable, because Solomon had softly guaranteed her that there was a garden and other such treasures that she had yet to discover.<p>

Saya couldn't deny it felt strange, walking so cordially with two former enemies. Less than twenty-four hours ago, she never would have imagined following her sister into the massive, over-sized dollhouse. With Solomon, there had always been a sort of breach in protocol, or whatever one might call the proper way to act with an enemy chevalier. They had fraternized a few times before, but it had always felt surreptitious. Now, she believed, without his interest in her, Saya supposed she never would have had this opportunity for peace. A part of her thought she owed him thanks, though she hadn't the slightest idea how to do so without feeling discomfited. She had time now, though, to learn how to interact with these chiropterans. With practice, Saya was sure that she wouldn't feel so tactless around her new acquaintances, and she was sure she could become familiar with Diva in a way that didn't involve shedding blood.

The new issue was ensuring that she didn't loose the familiarity that had been established between herself and Haji.

He was still being plagued by Diva's presence, and though he stood a good few inches taller than her, the queen still seemed to almost loom over him. Diva had grown tired of his obdurate muteness, and when she'd found that her riling babble failed to get under his skin and spark some show of life, she'd contented herself to walk beside him. Though, she didn't keep a pace directly next to him so much as slightly behind, like in the blind spot of a car. She was a predator violating her prey's habitat, keeping him from getting too comfortable. Saya didn't know if it came from one of her sister's more primal instincts to assert herself, sensing Haji's reluctance to conform, faint though it might have been.

As they passed through the great hallways—with the high ceilings and ornamentation doing their best to make her feel small—Saya attempted to get closer to Haji. She didn't want to create any more of a distance than she already had with her decision to join her sister, and she couldn't abandon him to the wiles of Diva. Even though Saya was sure he wasn't affected by the same silly things she was, she knew closeness could be a comfort, for both she and him. She couldn't convince her heart to stop thrumming like the wings of a hummingbird, and sidling up to her chevalier was sure to put her at ease; however, comfort was not yet hers to claim. Just as she had been deftly inching her way to Haji's left, opposite to where Diva had stolen a space, a chilling sensation washed over her. A hair-raising tingle cascaded down her body, and it left her bones feeling weightless. A pinching apprehension was also created, one not easily quelled. Saya stopped moving with the others.

Unsurprisingly, it was Haji who first sensed that something was amiss, but Diva kept him from responding properly when he noticed the elder queen had halted. It was Solomon, parting from his role as amicable guide, who flitted to her side. His fingers brushed the air next to her skin, skimming the baby-fine hairs of her arm. Solomon followed the direction of her gaze, past the partially open door that led to one of the rooms connected to the vestibule. It was Amshel, poised with all the elegance of some misplaced aristocrat. Saya could see, through the distance and the warping of cast shadows, how he unsuccessfully veiled a fury beneath carefully twisted features.

"My, my, what a surprise," Amshel said, his voice loud in Saya's paranoid silence. She knew that her safety wasn't completely assured when it came to some of the chevaliers she'd now take residence with. She'd already taken Karl into account, but Amshel's regally ominous face had escaped her. Just because Diva had accepted her choice, that didn't mean her devotees would. With that scarcely concealed look in his eye, Saya wondered if he'd be more than tempted to slice her up if ever a chance arose when he caught her alone. Solomon had been a prime example as to how a chevalier was not completely bound to seek and satisfy only his queen's wishes.

"I wasn't aware you were here, brother. You didn't go with Nathan, then, for the personal business you wanted to attend to?" Solomon inquired, a polite smile lighting his face. Saya stood, numb to everything but the cold dark gaze that fixated her in place. She gasped for silent gulps of air when those cruel eyes slowly, slowly slipped away from her to look at the blonde chevalier.

"I did go, though I came back earlier than was expected. A wise decision, I see now," Amshel spoke slowly, dragging the cadence of his words. He was processing her. "This is hardly the time for a tête-à-tête, Solomon. It feels as though we have an elephant in the room."

At this point, Diva had ambled over and poked her head around the doorframe, her usual dead sort of smile resting on her lips. Saya couldn't say for sure, but it seemed like Diva had been ignoring Amshel, finding more pleasure in her newly acquired toys—namely Haji and herself—but now the tension had caught her wavering attention. "Don't be stupid, there's no elephant in here. Did sister give you some of her blood, and now your brain is cracking up?"

"It was merely an expression, my dear. But you seem entirely at ease with her presence. Has there been some _change_ I need to be made aware of?" Amshel inquired, folding his arms in a way that seemed to be both habitual and threatening. He arched an eyebrow, and Saya felt for Haji with a surreptitious hand. When her fingers came in contact with the bandages of his malformed hand, she brought herself closer to him, nestling herself so that a small portion of her body was concealed by his arm. Saya dared a glance at him, and found Haji to be watching the elder chevalier with the utmost vigilance.

"You'll never guess," Diva chirped, tauntingly. She didn't give him the chance to deduce anything more, though, as she immediately dominated the conversation once again with a wicked, Cheshire grin, "My sister's finally recognized it was stupid and foolish to work like a dog for the Red Shield."

"Has she, now?" Amshel asked, his voice not completely devoid of an incredulous opinion. His implication of disbelief, however vague, wasn't lost on Diva. The quasi-toddler queen let her lower lip pooch out a bit, the falsest look of hurt ever seen coming to her face.

"What is it? You don't think that having big sister with us is a good thing? You don't think _my idea_ is _good_?" Now it was Diva's turn to play the role of the inquirer. Saya recalled it had been more along the lines of _Solomon's_ idea to try and reason with her, but she was in no position to argue. At the very least, it showed that her presence was something Diva was willing to claim and accept, even if it was in the moment of a small tantrum.

"I'm sure Amshel isn't questioning your idea, Diva," Solomon soothingly interjected. Saya was faintly surprised that the look said chevalier shot him was not the least bit appreciative. Solomon's calm support didn't appear to have earned him any rapport from his brother. Either heedless of Amshel's reaction, or merely content with it, the blonde continued affably, "What's done is done, and I believe we should all look at this optimistically. Better yet, we should celebrate. Our queen is safer than ever before."

Emboldened by Solomon's words, Saya spared a look at Amshel, gauging him like he had done to her moment before. She cleared her throat as she gathered her wits and courage, albeit remaining protected behind Haji ever so slightly.

"I know you may not trust me, and I can understand that…Amshel," Saya began, finding it difficult to articulate his name as his eyes bore into her. Perhaps her decision to speak hadn't been the most appropriate, but it was too late now. Besides, why shouldn't she speak? He was so obviously against her, and if she didn't at least try to truncate his loathing for her, then how could she hope to lead a happy life? "But, I need you to believe me when I say I'm through with the Red Shield. I want to exist with Diva peacefully."

She kept her words short, assuming if she went on any longer he would lose patience and then the polite formalities he'd already been presenting her would dissipate. There was a painful lack of response that followed and even more painful staring.

Amshel's voice was low and lulling, despite the lack of reassurance it offered, "I do not need to believe in your words. I believe in my queen. I will look upon your presence with approval, because Diva believes it is somehow worthwhile."

Diva could only smile wider at this, as her power and will were being followed. Saya had a sneaking suspicion it had nothing to do with the fact that Amshel's likelihood of murdering her had now been lessened considerably. She giggled and, with a tilt of her head, suggested they continue on their way.

"But," Amshel's voice rang out, and Diva halted the little spree of tittering she'd fallen into. The blue-eyed queen had been ready for the exchange to be over, and had all but said as much. Saya was aware of the jealous way her sister gathered the spotlight onto herself—much like her namesake—and her heart jumped a bit in trepidation. No one was going to walk away happy, especially not her, if their conversations continued down this topic. "It would put me at ease, my queen, if you allowed me to test them."

Saya could only dread what he might have in mind. It was an almost definite fact that none of his plans for her would be gracious or reasonable.

"What would you do to test her?"

"Do you really think this is necessary, big brother?" Solomon asked, letting his gaze wander to Saya. He gave her a somewhat reassuring smile, and Saya tried to feel grateful for his defense; though they were fellow chevalier, it could be no small thing to oppose Amshel. In an attempt to broaden her spectrum of thoughts, Saya considered how her sudden change of heart must look to a devote follower and protector of Diva. She wished, vainly, that chevaliers were talented in sensing when truth was being told, and not just full of killing prowess.

"I could not sleep peacefully knowing there was a chance that harm could come to you, and in order to do so I will devise certain…trials to see how far Saya's loyalty and obedience stretch," Amshel replied, clandestinely ignoring his brother's comment in the process. He opened his mouth again, but stopped short of actual words. Saya blinked, thrown off guard. This was the first time she'd seen such an expression on his face, one that showed some semblance of confusion. She wasn't aware of it yet, but Diva's smile had fallen. Her face was blank, so unreadable that it rivaled Haji's own default countenance.

"Poor you and your sleep. If you're that worried, why wouldn't you stay up and protect me from Saya? You seem to think my big sister's dangerous enough to overpower me."

"I mean nothing of the sort, my queen."

Diva's nose crinkled as the corner or her mouth curled; though, it wasn't in a smile, but something more menacing, with both teeth and ire bare for anyone to see. Such displeasure looked misplaced on her, when she usually wore more angelic expressions. It was easy for Saya to fail to recall this side of her sister—sometimes the masks of unadulterated innocence seemed so convincing. It was gone almost instantaneously, however. When the younger queen spoke again, she'd disguised whatever annoyance she felt. "Don't be such a naughty boy, then. I have my _own_ plans to make sure my sister isn't being a silly liar."

Saya watched her sister furtively from the corner of her eyes, giving herself a small shake and straightening her shoulders to fight off the shiver that caused her spine to quake. Diva's eyes were already on her. Much like the shiver, Saya couldn't dislodge the feeling that Diva had fashioned some assessment that would be particularly wearisome. Even though her sister queen hadn't responded positively to Amshel's desires for an aggressive inquisition, Saya believed it may have inspired the darker side in her.

Amshel inclined his head respectfully, "But of course. It's doubtless that whatever you choose will make her true colors shine through. If indeed she is earnest in her actions," Saya couldn't help but furrow her brow at the silky chortle that slipped through his lips as he said this. "Then I agree with my brother, some form of a festivity will surely be in order."

"Good. If we're _finally_ done, I'd like to go."

With equal amounts of deference, Amshel and Solomon murmured their concurrence. Saya was not the only one who felt Diva's patience—an already miniscule virtue—wearing thinner by the second. The blonde chevalier began to lead the way once more, and Saya made it a point to remain close to Haji, what with Amshel scrutinizing her with as much interest as a scientist over a new lab rat.

The fierce attentions Diva had poured upon Haji appeared to have been forgotten, or at least neglected, after the minor interruption. It allowed Saya to regain at least an echo of the sort of intimacy she feared losing. While Solomon seemed to be examining little things here and there as they walked, she couldn't help but detect his eye wandering onto her as he turned his head. Was that plaintive gleam in them stirred up by how she and Haji moved together, so close and harmonized? Saya scarcely had time to dwell on such frivolous thoughts as they stopped in front of a particularly ornate door.

"This is the guest room, where you can stay until we've set up a proper place for you," Solomon affirmed, taking it upon himself to open the door for her. Saya blinked in wonder at the attractively arranged room before her, where everything was basked in the dull glow of twilight from outside. The walls were a soft crème, as if a fluffy dessert topping had been used to color them; the bed was draped with a mauve eiderdown, and pillows with faint hydrangea silhouettes acted as accent pieces; a modest dresser with a lacey napery stood at the wall adjacent to the entrance. The windows of the room were open, and a faint breeze caused the wispy curtains to stir—the fragrance of flowers was also wafting in, most likely from the garden Solomon had told her about.

"Thank you," Saya said, cautiously approaching the room, as if afraid the loveliness of it would shatter if she charged into it. There was a hitch in her step as she turned to ask, "Is Haji going to be staying with me, in here?"

Like many individuals there, Solomon had mastered the poker face; however, his involved more amusement. Whether it was feigned or not was completely up to the viewer, should he or she choose to try and dissect the enigmatic chevalier. He showed off this ability as he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, though the same liveliness didn't reach his mouth. "No…unless you'd prefer it. There's a smaller room across the hallway where he can stay."

Saya followed the motion of his hand as he pointed the place out, and she nodded in consent. No, she didn't need her chevalier to be guarding her twenty-four-seven—it would look like she was mistrustful—but it would be nice to have him nearby.

"I'm tired after all this," Diva said, waving vaguely as if to cover all the details that had passed. As if to the silent rhythm of a melody playing eternally in her head, she sashayed over to Saya. "Tomorrow, we'll get to play, and you can prove to me you're willing to be a good sister."

Her muscles tensed as Diva's delicate fingers fluttering close to her jaw line. Though she hadn't been touched, it had still been enough to draw weariness from her. Even more affected by this seemingly guiltless act was Haji who, Saya could feel, was still incapable of getting past years of habitual thinking. It must have felt conflicting to watch his queen exist in such close propinquity with a woman he had only ever seen to be a threat.

"Until then, Diva," Saya replied, easing away insecurity as she attempted to mimic some of the respect she'd heard the chevaliers use when they spoke to her. She also found it possible to offer a small smile of her own. To this, Diva could only grin wider and, with a twirl, directed Solomon to accompany her. With the blonde giving a few last, parting words to Saya, the two left. She watched their backs, both elegant as they rounded the corner, before turning her focus to Haji.

Her chevalier had also been watching the pair take their leave, but without as much growing warmth as she'd felt.

"Even after hearing that man, you're still willing to trust in your sister and remain here?" Haji asked after a moment had passed and they had each regarded each other. Anyone else might have irked her with such a statement, but she was empathetic to him. Lightly, she leaned against the doorframe, suddenly discovering an exhausted feeling that settled somewhere deep in her bones.

"You know I do, Haji. Whatever happens tomorrow, you can't overreact. If she needs me to show that I'm willing to follow her and live as a chiropteran, then there's nothing we can do," Saya said, trying to add buoyancy to her words. "I can't go back…not when this feels so right."

She knew him well enough to not expect a response. Instead, Saya bid Haji farewell for the evening, talking backwards steps into her new room before slowly closing the door. In the instant where there was only a sliver of space left to see through, Haji gave a deep sigh and Saya briefly entertained the idea of asking him to come in—just for the sake of reveling in each others' company—but by the time the thought had fully came to be, the door was completely shut.

Saya walked to her bed and flopped down on top of it, decorative pillows and all. Her eyelids fluttered and she rolled onto her side, blissfully ignorant of the shadowed outline of a person sitting outside her window and the fact that Haji had taken up a post outside of her door.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Completely unrelated to anything I typed above…I'd like to start a new format for this little section! I saw someone else use this in their AN, and I thought "What the hay! Why not?".

1. Not really number one. Much like the pie, it's a lie. Above, you will see rambling that has not been numbered, and is therefore unorganized and sinful.

2. I know, I know…Saya going to bed without dinner? The HORROR. It's BLASPHEMY. It's…it's….it's! It's for the sake of the story. Let's just say adrenaline kicked in and she ate pure, undiluted excitement. Plus, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, and that can make for a tasty dessert. Much like revenge. Which is best served cold.

3. Diva will soon be violent, if any of you are unsatisfied. Unlike the little prima donna, you must have patience for realistic development! Then again, if this was realistic I suppose she would have already been smacking things around… Now I doubt myself. Egads.

4. I don't know why, but I've always referred to Diva as the younger, even though they're twins. I mean _obviously_ someone had to come out first (out of the womb or cocoon thing or alien spaceship), I always just supposed Saya was the older one. Probably because of Diva's persona. Then again, the series could have said that Diva was younger, and my brain is forgetting this tidbit, like it does with all (totally not) useful information. C'est la vie!

5. Reading through (as I nitpick and look for errors with eyes as keen as a night-blind owl), I realized I used an "eyes" theme. I'm even using it in my notes (see owl reference). I could have basically given all these characters fans, and let them dish it out through the language of eyeballs! They are the window to the soul, and wouldn't it just be smashing for everyone to twitch uncomfortably when they notice the little gravesite where Diva's used to be. Aha.

6. My kitten keeps trying to eat my pretzels. Shame on her…and shame on me! I wanted to publish this yesterday, but I was not inspired enough to finished it. I didn't even get a lot done on my _story_ story, as in, the one that has nothing to do with FanFiction and is actually of my own creation. Go brains.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: _Trial and Error_

* * *

><p>She woke to the feeling of panic. It was thick and heavy, assailing her mind when it was already encumbered by drowsiness. Saya's legs were constricted, and with fierce tenacity she kicked them, attempting to dislodge whatever—or whoever—held onto her. She struggled backwards in her bed as she did so, heaving herself up so that she sat tensely against the headboard. Her breathing was shallow as she sought out any signs of an attacker, though felt both foolish and relieved when she saw her bed was empty. It had only been her sheets, which lay mangled in complete disarray.<p>

It was only because of the faint, suspicious voice of instinct that she didn't close her eyes and snuggle back beneath the covers. Rather than giving in to the seductive calls of slumber, Saya looked up…and quickly discovered Haji standing at the foot of her bed. She squinted, mouth pursing slightly in bewilderment. Saya wanted to ask him why, exactly, he was in her room, but something in his body language hushed her. Even in the darkness of the room, she could tell there was something off.

Hesitantly, she crawled forward on the bed, happy it didn't make noises when she moved but still slightly apprehensive. Following the direction she guessed his gaze was pointed at, Saya nearly jumped out of her skin when she detected another uninvited person. His—or her, she couldn't tell—form was outlined neatly by thin moonlight, and the way the stranger stood was unmistakably menacing.

"Haji," She whispered, feeling an uncomfortable ache in the heels of her hands as she unthinkingly fisted them with a squeeze. The sound of her voice, soft and feeble, drew the attentions of both chevalier and intruder. Saya barely had time to flinch at the sound of a certain, disturbingly familiar laugh when the figure moved. Fast.

He was before her in an instant, eyes blazing with desire and lunacy, though Haji intercepted his snatching limbs before he could assault the alarmed queen. The young woman in particular had rolled nimbly off the bed to the other side, farthest from where Haji and the intruder struggled against each other. It was possible that the pure adrenaline had allowed her to tap into her true abilities, but regardless, her eyes had sharpened and cut through the obscure dimness, allowing her to view the scene without hindrance.

Saya was startled at the sight of him, and almost cried his name out—as if uttering it would somehow sound so unconvincing that she would cease to believe he was actually there, slashing out at her. The more rational side of her chided her for the time wasted on denial. No matter how implausible it seemed—maybe even more so because Saya was so unprepared—Karl was still there.

"Good evening," Karl's decibel was scarcely lower than a caterwaul as he greeted her, teeth flashing. He broke away from Haji in a whirl of cloak and long black hair, rocketing across the room and perching himself upon the dresser. It rattled from both his weight and the slight trembles that racked his body every now and again.

Though she had pressed herself against the wall, she attempted to keep up some veneer of bravado. Diva's chevalier wouldn't harm her anymore, would they? While Amshel had been the first—and surely not the last—to show his displeasure, Saya hadn't thought this would happen so soon, or so near to her sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He bantered, watching both of them with a strangely widened eye while a shock of hair fell across the other. Karl spared a moment to focus on only Haji when the reticent man moved to come at him swiftly, twirling his case as if it weighed no more than a pillow. Huffing out a murmur, Karl evaded the swing with acrobatic ease. As he landed neatly on the bed, he caught the knife Haji had thrown at him between his fingers. "You're quite daring, to enter into Diva's home; either that, or deranged. I like it."

For a few, drawn out heartbeats, she could only feel a mild form of disgust. He wanted her to die, but to do so while clutched in his arms like some illicit lover. He wanted her to taste death's kiss, a variant of his own. She was aware of the excitement she could protract from him when her eyes changed color. They must have done so, because Karl stared into them deeply, as if digging into her mind and trying to bring back her past self.

"Diva has agreed to let me stay here," Saya avowed, resisting the urge to move further from him. "She's letting me because I don't want to be her enemy any longer. I'm here because I left the Red Shield."

Haji took advantage of the opening Karl left, as he'd been too busy being engrossed in shock and skepticism to keep his attention up. Both queen and maddened chevalier were staring each other down when the cello case bashed against the latter. Karl only had time to soften the blow with his arms before he went tumbling wildly with the incredible force, catching himself on the sides of the window and damaging the wall and sill greatly as he did so.

"She would never," Karl muttered, saying it absent-mindedly and more to himself than anyone else. He repeated this beneath his breath a few times, like a religious disciple chanting a mantra. Saya was unsure whether or not this turn of events had possibly made him even more dangerous—as he was likely to attack even more viciously in this distressed state—but all she got was a tragic stare before he darted out through the window.

With Karl gone—for the moment, at least—the room seemed less suffocating to her. While the sounds of night still aroused her suspicions and shadows glimpsed from the corner of her eyes still made her heart thump with an extra bit of trepidation, Saya knew the strange assault was over.

She worried her lower lip with her teeth for a moment. Sleep sounded like a foreign, impossible activity now that her mind was whirring with the boost of epinephrine. "Could you stay here, Haji…?"

* * *

><p>The queen was sitting on a makeshift throne of dresses. Each garment was of various hues and styles, though all were sure to compliment her features and make her all the more winsome. Almost mechanically, she'd lift a dress up and inspect it, turning it this way and that beneath critical eyes; every now and then she would decide it was worth being placed on her body and handed it to a nearby chevalier. But, for the most part, there was a large mass of unwanted, crumpled garments that had been shucked as far as they would fly.<p>

Saya happened to come into the large parlor as one such unloved dress became a projectile, fluttering inches before her. Solomon, who had been leading per usual, caught it by its sleeve before it fell to the ground like its many predecessors. Pinching the fabric with both hands, he held it aloft.

"Come now, I don't see anything wrong with this one. It's a lovely color."

"Why don't _you_ wear it, then?" Diva retorted, shooting him a pointedly brutal look before returning to her rummaging. Snootily, she procured a pale, sea foam green number. With the slightest tilt of her head, she shook it and watched its lacey ruffles waver…before tearing it into two, uneven pieces. They fell like dead autumn leaves when she released them dispassionately. She twisted her wrists in slow arcs as she lifted her hands upward, falling to lie on her back as she did so. Diva was growing bored, even when presented with numerous gifts. Saya wondered if she might be in that shredded green dress's position someday, should Diva's interest fade to grim reaper grey.

"She's feeling awfully feisty this morning," Nathan exclaimed to his brother chevalier, lifting his shoulders in a shrug as he held onto the neatly folded, chosen few dresses Diva had accepted. Solomon nodded once towards the other blonde in a thoughtful manner, but didn't acknowledge it any further.

"…Big sister, it seems you had an exciting first night."

Her sister's face was hidden by rich fabrics and frilly trimmings, but Saya could practically feel the spiteful little grin that was spread across Diva's face. She couldn't help but turn to look at Haji, though she knew full well that there would be little to no help from him when it came to sailing through these rough waters.

"Karl came to my room."

Like fire to a short fuse, her words ignited a raucous sort of laughter in Diva. The younger sister promptly sat up, looking as if she knew some dirty secret but was too haughty to share.

"You think I don't know that? You three were so loud I was nearly ready to wring someone's neck," This was followed by a sigh that was, by no means, long-suffering. Diva placed her cheek in her cupped palm, thoroughly amused. "I know Karl is a fool, but I didn't think my own sister was. Or…I thought you were getting smarter, at least, since you started acting like a chiropteran again."

Saya couldn't afford to be intimidated by Diva's callous reaction to the harassment. She hadn't expected soothing words or remorse, she'd only thought…

_What _had _I been expecting? I'll never make any progress if I keep thinking unrealistically; pretending Diva is different than what she really is won't get me anywhere._

"I don't want him to come after me like that anymore. I've agreed to help you, and if I have to split my attention between fending off your chevalier and battling the Red Shield, I won't be as useful. It's just creating unnecessary problems," Saya said, asserting herself for what was probably one of the first times. She wasn't opposed to firmly demanding something—on the contrary, it was accompanied by a freeing feeling. She _was_ opposed to threatening Diva, like any show of command might.

"Keep Karl from acting like a roving, mad dog? What a novel idea," Nathan commented lightly, earning himself a none too appreciative glance from the elder queen. He simpered in return.

"Before I waste anymore time with silly children like him, I need to make sure it's even worth my attention," Diva hummed as she rose from the floor, kicking away the remaining clothing with as much enthusiasm as if they were living things. Saya felt an uncomfortable chill when she steadily met her sister's gaze. "You haven't let me play and see how well you listen yet, big sister."

Saya wasn't sure how to respond. She was by no means enthusiastic to "play" with Diva, but a more grudging reaction could be viewed negatively. Her slowly dying optimism reminded her that whatever Amshel had had in mind probably would have been far worse than what her sister would do. Saya could picture the dull-eyed man as he calculated—how long she would last, how much blood she could lose before she fell, how deep he could slice without dividing her being. With luck, Diva's interest would only last so far, whereas Amshel would be more willing to let it span days upon relentless days.

"We can do it now, if that would make you happy. I need you to trust me, and I need your chevaliers to accept me," Saya conceded, taking a few slow steps towards her sister. Thinking quickly, she turned her head slightly to look at Haji, giving a silent plea for him to be still and allow what needed to happen transpire. It wasn't going to be easy for him, when his first, irrefutable gut feeling was to reach out and knock away whatever threatened his queen. It wasn't going to be easy for her, either, but she had suffered before for the sake of humans. How could she refuse Diva a similar act? This had to be nobler, somehow.

Diva had been humming, rudely even while her elder sister spoke, but her operatic and whispery notes transformed to fitful giggles after Saya had agreed to be put to the test then and there. Her sickly sweet expression didn't change a muscle, but when her eyes alighted like searing flames, Saya couldn't help but brace herself.

_I'm ready, I can do this. I can prove myself. I'm ready._

She was not ready at all.

It felt like time moved painfully slow as she watched Diva spin around her, tugging on one of her short locks roughly before moving on beyond her and straight into Haji. By the looks of it, her chevalier was equally surprised by the turn of events. At Saya's request, he'd left his cello case in her room, and could only duck away, a mere iota from Diva's fingernails.

"Marvelous reflexes," Nathan remarked as he shifted the dresses in his arms, watching with as much curiosity as a schoolgirl seeing a fight. His words made not a scratch of difference to Saya, who was only just rediscovering her tongue and motor skills.

"Diva, no! What are you—" Saya was cut off when she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder. Angrily, she looked up to see Solomon staring calmly down at her, a strange look glistening in his poignant eyes. "What's going on? I thought I was the one being tested, not Haji."

"Can't you see big sister? That's exactly what I'm doing," Diva said, finding time to slither out words in between destructive jabs at Haji, most of which hit their mark. At one point, the chevalier was sent flying across the room, knocking one of the couches from its feet as he crashed and broke through it. Diva was heedless of anything on her careless rampage, so much so that Nathan gave a smiling sigh and murmured something along the lines of needing to 'go and take care of the dresses, before any blood gets spilled on them'. Solomon, too, was steering her towards the edge of the room, where she would be less likely to get hit in the crossfire of bodies, teeth, and claws.

There was a break in action—in other words, Haji evading and Diva jovially immersing herself in the violence—as Diva seemed to lean in and whisper something to him. A change occurred in him, and while Saya remained in a condition of desperate disbelief, it was palpable that Haji was no longer fighting back or even defending himself.

"Please just bear through this, Saya," Solomon spoke softly, close to her ear and with his hand still on her shoulder. She refused to look at him, even though it wasn't his fault. She was too busy locking eyes with her sister, who continually gazed at her throughout the ordeal with a bright little grin on her face. It was like Diva considered it beneath her to even pay Haji attention as she beat him; this, like so much else, was difficult to swallow. Saya focused on the pressure Solomon was applying to her shoulder, trying to forgive each blow and wound while she cursed herself for letting him be treated like that.

A millennium passed for Saya—maybe more—before it was over. By the time Diva had finished, Haji was a pathetic sight to look at. He could heal at amazing rates, but his body could only do so much under the relentless onslaught of a queen. He was slumped against a wall, limbs akimbo to his bruised and battered body. Saya wanted to run to him, but Solomon still had a hold of her, letting her know there was still something left to be done.

"Ha! Look at that face! I _knew_ I could see if you were done playing make believe with those humans if I pushed your chevalier around, big sister. I don't know why seeing him squirm a little makes you so unhappy, but that doesn't matter, now that I have my answer," Diva goaded in a lilting voice, standing before her as if there should be no qualms. As if her cheeks weren't colored by smatters of Haji's blood.

How could she not be horrified by Haji's beating? Why was it wrong for her stomach to curdle when forced to watch a close companion get thrashed, and for her sake no less.

Diva hooked Saya's chin with her pinky; if the former had been expecting some type of rejoinder, she didn't look put off when only a deadpan countenance faced her. She arched her spine a bit and then glided past Saya, the perfect picture of twisted contentment. "I'm going to have Nathan help me try my new things on. You can look at the others ones and take some; I hate them all."

She sounded offhanded as she left the room, and it was only after Diva had gone that Solomon released Saya, though his fingertips lingered for a few seconds. Whatever console he offered her couldn't reach her heart, which felt as if it had melted and then evaporated in the air when it pooled with her unshed tears. Saya was glad it was done. Much to her chagrin, she was torn between feeling guilt and happiness. It was true she hadn't wanted it to happen, but now that everything had been said and done, she couldn't say she didn't feel more at ease. She was grateful but contemptible.

Her head was light and her footsteps were heavy when she went to him.

Saya didn't know if she deserved to even speak to him, but when he looked at her with a swollen black eye that was slowly losing its discoloration, she tenderly brushed back pieces of his dark hair that had fallen into his face. "…I'm so…so sorry…"

She cried, and it was spineless of her. Her tears dropped like fat, ugly globs onto the dried blood that clung to Haji's skin. When he placed his hand atop of one of hers, Saya made a choking sound somewhere in the back of her throat. She wished he could loathe her.

* * *

><p><span>AN:

1. Can I get a WHOOP! WHOOP! for depressing endings? Awww yeah, give it to me! Boo hoo? No…that's the wrong one. ;_;

2. Probably what took me so long was the fact that I subconsciously (quite consciously) wasn't fond of the idea of beating Haji up. That poor, beautiful man. Getting sliced (frequently in the stomach, might I add), pushed around, man-handled, and everything to kingdom come. I bet he's only quiet because he's used to no one caring. SAD FACE.

3. Great. Now I'll start thinking every person I come across who's ridiculously quiet is suffering (but I can just check their tummies to justify the assumption~).

4. More excuses for me being a lazy author! Or bragging? Hm, hard to tell. So All Time Low came to my high school and I was like "OMGaskarth! LYKE, CAN I HAZ AUTOGRAF & PIKCHUR (andaproposal)?" If you don't know who that band is, connect to iTunes/YouTube/mp3 snippets from the all-knowing Google. Don't come complaining to me when you have your heart stolen, though (you've been warned, I wash my hands of this). Half of this chapter was written while my hands smelled like cookie dough, because I was in a baking frenzy again (from scratch, I don't use that premade stuff…bitchplease), and you can blame those heart-shaped baked goods for somewhat crumb-ily (haha….a PUN) written parts. That's enough bragging.

5. Oh, wait NO. I got muhself a haircut/trim today. It is silky and soft and has that nice smell that only salons seem to be able to give it.

6. Also, listen to bands like Pegasus Bridge (even though they broke up, like, literally two days before I discovered them), Nero, and Johnny Flynn. Forget the American music scene (unless you don't live here in the land of bald eagles and puke-pop, then carry on with your lovely selves and your beautiful country's music). I am done recommending. For now.

7. (I lied, so what?) I can write konnichiwa (hello) in Japanese, now. Watch out, world, I am master of all things squiggly and difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: _Covet_

* * *

><p>For the first time since coming to reside peacefully with her sister, Saya found herself in a room with all the chevaliers. A space had never felt so small and stifling as it did with all eight chiropterans lazing within the walls. She might as well have been in a lions den for all the tension she felt in their midst.<p>

Solomon was doing an admirable job of diverting her attention from those attendees who couldn't politely conceal their disdain towards her presence—namely Karl and the one called James—by making small talk with her. But small talk could only stretch so far across her mind to fog it of its ability to detect the tight-lipped, hard-eyed sneaking looks from James and the wild, near panting ones from Karl. While the former seemed to wish he could make her disappear from the company of his queen, the latter looked as if he would pin her down and smother her beneath his strange macabre obsession if he had the chance.

Optimistic eyes looked at her and her alone, but Saya found she couldn't invest enough attention in Solomon to properly pay heed to his words. When not thinking on Diva's chevaliers, her mind turned to her own. Standing coolly beside her, inches from the armrest of the settee she leaned lightly against, Haji covertly kept her in his charge. Saya couldn't concentrate on the sadly sweet eyes that looked into her, and she couldn't meet the ones that surveyed the room with hushed aloofness.

It wasn't that anything about his person reminded her of how he'd been beaten—in a handful of hours, maybe just minutes, Haji's body had restored itself. There were no hideous pockmarks or discolorations to display like badges for surviving Diva. Only the guilt forced her to recall with clarity, each time it reared its ugly head. He acted like a statue that had been chipped and weathered; with a little bit of mending he could be made fresh.

She loathed it.

Saya was grateful for the fact he didn't suffer long, and perhaps it was a selfish motivation that led her to look at his hasty healing with so little appreciation. To Saya, it made his act of sacrifice seem so infinitesimal. What were a few moments of pain to him, when after a few bleary blinks of the eye he would be as he once was? His compliance to suffer for her sake meant more to her than she could ever articulate. It was clear Diva held a lower opinion of her chevaliers than Saya did of hers. In all her childish yet foxy ways, Diva knew that her sister cared for Haji. She had known Haji was more than just some servant, bastard child, and alienated lover—as all hers were. Solomon had told her as much.

As Haji's muscles and tendons and bones and ligaments and mind and soul began repairing, Solomon had explained Diva's decision as best he could. Not only was it a safeguard against spilling Saya's blood—a toxic threat that they wouldn't even risk being released—it was also a valid test. Diva had wanted to see how willing her elder sister would be to her demands. She had wanted to see if Saya would follow her blindly, so blindly she would turn an unseeing eye to her favored chevalier in his moment of suffering. Solomon had also mused that, perhaps, Diva was also jealous.

"She could feel bitter that you show him more affection than you've ever shown her," He'd suggested.

Now, Solomon was talking and she hadn't the vaguest idea what he'd just said. He appeared to have picked up on her wandering mind, for he stopped abruptly and exhaled softly with a smile. She offered him an apologetic look, ready to ask him to continue—as she would try valiantly to fully listen—but a musical little cackle interrupted the space in time, when her words were just beginning to form on the tip of her tongue.

"You look like a fool, Karl," Diva exclaimed serenely. She'd been watching him prowl about as she lay, draped across a small black divan that the rest of the furnishings in the room were centered around. The chevalier in question stopped mid-step at this. A certain sort of light glimmered behind his round-eyed look; it could lead one to believe he was startled and scarcely trusting the notion that his queen had truly spoken to him. Even if it was only mockery, Saya could tell his rabid spirit was soothed by the attentions of his beloved mother.

"My apologies. Does my pacing upset you?"

"You look like some lost puppy, mooning with his tail between his legs."

Saya's ears had been perked, in her attempt to delve deeper into the conversations at hand rather than the whispering of her thoughts, and she caught James' words. They were muttered, probably through gritted teeth. "No doubt after some bitch."

Solomon shot him a narrowed look, and was the only one who came close to any sort of reprimanding. Nathan, who had been lounging against a wall as he inspected his finely groomed nails, threw up his hands in mock despair. All eight individuals—what, with their heightened senses—couldn't have _not_ caught the words, as well as the intended meaning. But no one else bothered to give any sort of reaction.

"It is rather tiring to watch you trudge ruts into the ground," Amshel stated, his voice as stiff as his posture as he stood austerely next to Diva.

Karl seemed to be not quite so apologetic to the bearded chevalier as he was to the blue-eyed fiend that had accosted him. Saya hoped he wouldn't lose whatever control he had now that the subject of conversation seemed to be slowly but surely drifting towards her. It felt sort of haughty to just assume his agitated mood was because of her, but from past experience, she wasn't unjustified. She was sure he kept stealing glances at her; just as she was sure Haji had since moved closer. His thickly layered bandages—never the strange maroon skin beneath—brushed against her, feather light.

Diva extended a hand out in his direction, her posture remaining indolent. Thus beckoned, Karl approached her with a smile of veneration, both of his hands reaching out to grasp her lonely one.

"You might as well put all that useless energy to something worthwhile," Diva commented airily, her face tight, true feelings warped with a manic smile. Pulling her fingers free of her chevalier's hold, she trailed them up his arm before finding her destination: the smoothed line of his jaw. Freshly lacquered nails pressed indents into the soft skin of Karl's face as she pulling him closer. Bending at the waist, he followed obligingly. "I'm sick of just sitting here. I'm sure you can think of something fun, if you tried."

"What would you have me do?" The afflicted man inquired, a strange and subtle trembling overtaking his muscled body. Saya doubted he quivered from fear, but rather, from joy at receiving such forceful and violently fervent actions.

"Should I think of everything for you? Stupid child."

Diva thrust him away from her, as though repulsed by his lack of creativity. He'd lost his window of opportunity to please her; a space of time no thicker than an eyelash. Saya watched with a grimace as he fingered the bloody pools welling up on his cheeks from her sister's nails. Karl pulled at his cheek, creating gory streaks like morbid war paint.

"Go clean yourself up," Amshel said imperiously. He was looking at his fellow brother chevalier with unveiled contempt, possibly showing more disdain towards the offense than the woman who'd who had been "wronged".

Speaking had been his mistake.

Like an owl, Diva's head twisted round to glower childishly at the dead eyed chiropteran. It was obvious to Saya that something as simple and trivial as boredom sent her on the warpath; she could almost taste it hanging bitterly in the air, smell it as it exuded from Diva's raised hackles.

Without her permission, Saya's brain was connecting dots and adding things up, and out of the blue she came up with a conclusion. Diva was keyed up for a slaughter. There was a bloodlust that lurked beneath that fair porcelain skin—Saya couldn't believe it was a true hunger, as the chevaliers brought in a mysterious and constant import of blood. It was probably just a gluttonous craving.

It was easy for Saya to imagine her sister demanding an attack on Red Shield during such a fit. She wanted to be entertained. In her strange logic, what could be more fitting, more appropriate, then watching her enemies crumble and suffer?

There wasn't any way she'd be able to get out of participating in the attack, and when she pointed her sword at the Red Shield, that also meant she'd be pointing it at Kai. And Riku.

_If that's what it comes down to, then so be it. My sister, my true family, needs me. But am I… _Her train of thought rattled at a sudden insecurity, fighting to stay on the track. _Am I strong enough? _

Saya didn't know what strength she was talking about, exactly. Or, at least, she wasn't ready to confront that aspect yet.

She scarcely heard Diva's waspish words hail down on Amshel, nor the courteous apology that followed from the latter. The only thing Saya recognized was that, suddenly, her personal space had been violated, by dramatically doleful eyes and pouting lips. Somewhere between an inhale and an exhale, Diva had joined her in the settee.

Haji moved closer imperceptibly. His long jacket rustled against her short locks, mussing the ones at the base of her skull.

It dawned upon Saya that it was her turn, now, to either placate or further rile Diva. The younger sister had nestled onto the modestly sized piece of furniture with the elder, looking comfortable but still impatient. Diva picked absently at the hem of Saya's shirt with an unblinking stare cast directly at her.

"…A party."

Diva tugged a little harder at her shirt, causing a few threads to make soft snapping noises as they popped. "Why would we do that? And I suppose you'd suggest we invite humans, too? Bring in the cockroaches to watch them crawl? Delicious."

"It would be a good way to celebrate you, and your future now that Red Shield is no longer a problem."

"Red Shield was never a problem, sister," Diva cooed, malicious words a stark contrast to the sickly sweet tone with which they were said. Saya couldn't decipher if there was a double entendre buried there covertly, but ultimately decided it didn't matter. It was still unwise for her to take any insult to heart. She wasn't in any position to justify retaliation; moreover, she seemed to only be the omega in this newfound pack.

"If you recall, Diva, just the other day I mentioned something along the lines of a party," Solomon remarked placidly. "It would be a wonderful way to promote the current…project of yours. Don't you think so?"

Diva glanced Solomon's way, the left corner of her mouth pulling upward slowly. The more and more the idea began to grow on her, the harder Diva clutched at Saya's shirt. Saya wouldn't be surprised if she found a hole as soon as she'd reclaimed her shirt back.

"Perhaps…we should invite the fattest cockroaches." Diva said. The thoughtful tone she used caught Saya's interest—or perhaps her morbid curiosity, because as far as Diva went, anything that brought such a smile could only be as wicked as the expression. "Nathan, I want you to be in charge of this all."

Nathan nodded his head, though a less than polite snicker tumbled past his lips, perhaps from the rather indignant look that was threatening to appear on Amshel's face. Saya didn't know why he liked to control all aspects of her sister's life, but it was just another reminder to her that she would have to look out for her sister against this seemingly power hungry chiropteran. It was something she owed Diva, since she'd been forgiven and welcomed.

_No, I don't _owe_ her…I want to do this. As her sister. I've waited too long to act like a sister, and now it's time I protect her, like I should've been doing all along._

"I suppose you'll be wanting one or two certain, private individuals to be sent requests to join in on the fun?" Nathan inquired, a knowing gleam in his face casting a naughty glow upon her countenance.

"Who might those "private individuals" be, exactly?" James asked. Unable to look at his mother with demanding intensity, he'd settled for the flamboyant blonde. From what she could tell by the looks on the rest of the chevaliers' faces—aside from Karl and Haji, the former tinkering absentmindedly with a goblet of blood while the latter was consumed with ensuring that the younger sister didn't damage his queen—Saya perceived that only the duo knew what each other was talking about.

It didn't put her at ease, to know there were things Diva told to a chosen few.

"Children shouldn't concern themselves with such things. They risk ruining everything with their dirty little fingers," Diva stated. Silenced by the reprimand, James rose and moved swiftly to one of the room's windows, surveying whatever scene lay outside while he collected himself. Unbothered by the worry that she had damaged his feelings or pride, Diva returned her full attention back to Nathan. "Yes, of course! In fact, leave now and get started. I don't know if I'll be able to wait."

There was a smile and then a blur, the only remnants of Nathan after he left. To be happy that Diva was now oddly and momentarily content, or worried about what exactly had caused this change, was a tough decision to make. Saya was torn, but knew there wasn't much of a point in investing her energy and concern into the matter. She'd exhaust herself in stress. It would prove more fruitful to simply accept all decisions and become a trusted and reliable mechanism in the machine, rather than a loose cog that only got in the way with suspicious questions.

Diffidently, Saya ran a few of her fingers through her younger sister's hair. It was an instinctual action, a symbol of closeness and love. It felt natural. Like a tigress momentarily satiated with meat, Diva relaxed and leaned against Saya.

"You want to know who I'm talking about. But guess what, sister, I'm not going to tell you," Diva sniggered.

"Why not?"

"Because that would ruin the surprise, and there's almost nothing as funny as the look of horror you get when something catches you off guard." At this, Diva forced her arms around Saya's waist in an uncomfortable, squeezing hug.

Saya refused to let her words affect her. She kept her features schooled, and focused on the rhythmic motion of her hand running through night black hair, rather than the pain that was increasing around her ribcage, or the portentous thoughts that loomed on the distant horizon of her mind.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

1. HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THANKSGIVING!(unless you're reading this after November 24, and in that case….well, I guess happy unbirthday?)

2. (Unless it is your actual birthday. So then happy birthday!)

3. I take a very long time to update, so it seems. :') So sorry, but I guess my brain doesn't want to function correctly when it comes to fleshing out this plot and making the characters/direction of it all feasible.

4. Running Up That Hill, covered by Placebo. Go. Listen. Enjoy.

5. I was at this hippie store the other day, and seeing as how I have a button fetish, I was perusing their little jar of promising pins and saw a Scarface one. At first I was like "What? Is this a cult classic for them or something?" Then I remembered it was about cocaine. Cocaine = explanation to everything.

6. I'm crazy about Feist and Noel Gallagher.

7. If you're bamboozled by numero dos, don't be. I just feel responsible for educating you all with classy artists. Their music is fantastic.

8. If this chapter felt rambling/filler-esque/etc…well I guess too bad. That's just the way it ended up. After such a long wait for me to update, sorry it had to be so blah, but I feel like it's a more natural speed. But is this natural speed the natural pace for a sloth? …..Mayhaps.

9. I'm thinking it was this story where someone wondered what gender I was in a review? I am female. Though I'm pretty sure you could have just checked my lookup if you were curious? Oh well. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: _Keeper_

* * *

><p>There was something about being served a platter of delicately cut sandwiches by a blood consuming creature that struck Saya as strange. Then again, a case also could have been made against her affinity for human food, whereas it should have been natural for her to prefer freshly procured blood instead of the foodstuffs that fattened her would be prey.<p>

"Thank you," Saya said, trying not to let her appreciation be affected by the sudden timidity she felt creeping into her. Solomon smiled down at her before setting the dish of bite-sized goods upon the table. He took a seat opposite to her, and to the right of Haji. The elder queen's chevalier was maintaining a cool and composed visage. She supposed that—while she might have wished for him to be less aloof and cold—for Haji, it was good he wasn't fighting the transition more fervently.

She swept a few wandering locks of hair from her eyes before picking up one of the sandwiches from the salver. Saya had long since reckoned with her hunger—a thing that usually didn't fit the stereotypic image of a svelte girl—and therefore didn't find it embarrassing to be the only one eating. However, she did find it a bit awkward when both chevaliers kept watching her.

She'd taken just two bites before lowering the food from her lips slowly. She could practically feel the suspicion in her face, heavy and weighing her eyelids down to a narrowed look.

"Where's Diva, Solomon?" Saya asked, voicing a question that had pricking at her mind since earlier that morning, when she'd discovered the grandiose house void of any other inhabitants, save for herself, Haji, and Solomon. While it was possible that one or two of the other chiropterans were still on the property, just in a building in a far-off and more secreted sector, she found it hard to believe her sister was still there. Saya had begun to realize she could almost sense Diva's presence. The notion wasn't startling or odd to her at all. In fact, she was beginning to take it as a sign that this had been the right decision. Her instincts were tuning themselves to catch the silent, yet ever melodic frequency from her younger sister.

"She's off doing business in her usual way," Solomon replied. His tone was almost too smooth and casual, as though he'd been preparing and practicing for such an inquiry since the beginning of time. She couldn't help but arch a brow at him, and in return he gave her a smile. It was tiny and thin, pressured from the truths he was undoubtedly masking.

Saya wasn't pleased with the fact her sister still appeared to remain unwaveringly mistrustful of her. She didn't know how she was ever going to prove her loyalties; however, that word wasn't an accurate portrayal of how she felt. She wasn't merely a citizen of some great, blue-eyed country. Saya was linked through blood and DNA to the singsong, immortal woman, and it was through that that she felt the draw to be trustworthy.

"Is this about the Red Shield? Because if it is—"

"You don't need to concern yourself over it," Solomon cut her off, swiftly and smoothly, like he were merely cutting into a dance. Even with his lips pulled upward in their usual, positive way, the serious tone that emanated from both his eyes and voice were enough to keep her from arguing impetuously. "Diva has certain things she wants done in certain ways. She's like a child, proudly claiming everything as her toys and then demanding to be in control. I'm not keeping information from you because I like to, Saya. It's because I know that by telling you, it'll put you in greater risk of getting in the way of danger."

"What do you think is going to put her in danger?" Haji asked. The softness Saya had come to expect from Solomon left his expression as he turned his head to the black-haired man. Both looked at each other with a similar look of mistrust and derision.

"Nothing, if I'm successful in protecting her. Just because she's agreed to join her sister's cause doesn't mean that she's guaranteed total amnesty. Even if Diva doesn't want to cause her harm, I know not all of my brothers are keen on having Saya around. We've been at war for years, so I can't blame them entirely; however, I'm not going to stop trying to convince them. One way or another, I'm going to make it safe here for Saya."

"You don't have any right to place yourself in such a position of control. As Saya's true chevalier, her wellbeing is my responsibility," Haji declared, still sitting calm. His body language gave nothing away, with his perfect posture almost up to par with his pokerfaced countenance. "Anything you do could interfere with me, and I don't think that I need to explain why I'm against such a thing."

"Please, share with us, then, how you plan on integrating Saya into Diva's realm? Do you think Karl will listen to you? Do you think Amshel will hesitate to kill you? I think you're overreaching your boundaries when you say you're the sole protector of Saya, now," As Solomon spoke, he could not keep his eyes from wandering to the queen in question. Saya's body couldn't decide whether to blush or feed the fires of her irritation, so she settled on focusing on setting her sandwich down on the plate before her, gathering her wits as she did so. She'd just opened her mouth to speak, but Solomon continued, even though she knew he'd been aware of her readiness to speak her mind. "You're in Diva's world, and by association, my world. Put down your cold pride for a moment and recognize that I could be your ally. I'm willing to help Saya. I'm not a threat. The very moment I saw her and knew her for what she was, I put away all aversion to the thought of the "enemy". If you continue to act in such a manner, you're only going to prove to be a hindrance."

"Solomon, Haji is only looking out for me. Please try and understand that," Saya requested. She tried to meet Haji's eyes, but he wouldn't turn enough to make that possible. She took in the gauntness of his cheeks and the sallow coloration of his skin. She noted how his gaze remained down, dragging across the floor. Saya felt a fierce connection to this man, and she knew that everything he did, he did for her good. Not once in her life—however hazy it was—could she recall a time where she had felt as if she had been cheated by his actions.

Her brain could comprehend the logic in Solomon's words, but her heart ached in offense for Haji's sake.

"Of course this is difficult. I'm not so callous that I can't understand the gravity of the situation, so please don't mistake me," Solomon replied to Saya. "It may be a lot to ask of you, Haji, but there isn't time for you to warm up to me. I hope that by relying on your good judgment, you'll see that."

The mood had shifted drastically, and Saya wasn't surprised when—after a few insufferable moments of pregnant silence—Solomon rose from his seat. He'd repaired his good natured façade by then, and looked over at the sole queen.

"I think I'll leave you two to eat. I've just got a few minor things to tend to before the day is over, and I may as well get them over with now. But you're always welcome to join me, Saya."

"Thank you, but I…I think I'll just stay here. With Haji," She responded, and Solomon nodded in such a way that made her think he'd already assumed as much. After watching him walk out, Saya was confronted with the fact that now she was alone with her chevalier, and a strange feeling accompanied it. It felt tense, and even the faintest bit awkward. She was unsure of what to say, and was thankfully surprised when Haji was the one to start off the conversation.

"You've truly changed your mind, then…"

He trailed off, his words like a bird dying in midair and then falling to the dusty ground below. Saya was suddenly desperate for him to look at her. She was desperate for whatever they had had before to return undamaged. She reached out a hand and rested it along his arm, finally succeeding in drawing his steel gaze to her own brown one.

"I've changed my mind, but not who I am, Haji. I know it's not going to be easy at first, but I hope someday soon that you'll see that this _is_ what I truly want," She spoke softly, nearly in a whisper. Her head tilted ever so slightly, attention still focused entirely upon him. "All those years ago, if Joel hadn't raised us so differently, we could have had this. Diva and I could have been true sisters all along."

"Being enemies did not remove your blood ties as sisters, Saya. The only thing that separated you two was your perspectives on humanity," Haji replied coolly—too coolly, in fact, because Saya needed more than just that. He was a smooth, blank surface, and she was scrambling for something—anything—to grip onto to keep her from falling into oblivion.

Saya tightened her grip on his arm, willing him to feel every thought and feeling she could not properly articulate. "You wouldn't be acting the way you are if I had never opposed her, and if I had been good to her since Joel. I would give anything to go back and erase what happened."

"I would not have erased a single moment we spent together, Saya."

She felt like recoiling from him now. Haji's words hadn't been malicious, but they'd still stung her in a way he probably hadn't intended. Even though she was touching him, it felt like there was some sort of gap still obstinately keeping them apart. Saya had a panicking fear that it hadn't been Diva who had done this to them.

_It was me._

"I was selfish," She said, and there was anger in her where there should have been penance. Even as she was lamenting about previous self-centered times, she couldn't force herself to identify with Haji altruistically. "You can't tell me I wasn't. I swore revenge for a moment that, in retrospect, was probably the best thing that could have happened. She would have still been tested on and abused, and I would have lived in the lap of luxury, naïvely picking flowers and listening to you play the cello."

"I don't think you remember yourself entirely, if you think everything you've done has been out of selfishness, Saya. Before you've gone too far, you should try to recall your past memories. If this is what you truly wish…then I cannot go against you," stated Haji, bringing his bandaged claw a bit closer to the hand Saya had laid upon him. It was close, but no close enough to create contact. Saya inhaled deeply through her nose before exhale quietly, stretching out her fingers just far enough so that the tips of them could brush the sterile white wraps.

Haji broke the gaze they'd shared and instead watched her hand for a moment. Saya was happy and grateful for the hope she felt again. It was humbling, to know that a relationship could affect her as much as it did. Besides her sister, Haji was truly the only person with whom she was bound to.

Now, Saya felt that there was no need for words to pass between them. She was content to simply sit in his presence, as she imagined they used to do many a time. Her stomach ignored the food and the worrying butterflies that had accosted her minutes before. The balance was right in the world, and that was the only thing she was aware of.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

1. Merry early Christmas. A cute, slight fluffy scene to warm your hearts by as you nestle amongst your families with snuggies and cups of hot chocolate.

2. FLORENCE + THE MACHINE. You have her to thank for this chapter.

3. Ignore numero tres. Actually, she had no part in the writing of this chapter. I was listening to her music _a lot_, but I don't think she could really claim any credit. She can only claim being an amazing artist with a voice sent from God.

4. I don't have a lot to say, other than I'm super nervous about applying to some liberal arts school (I know, _SUCH_ a smart degree in these wonderful economic times, eh?) and I hope my portfolio will impress them enough to say "Whattheheck? Why not? Come on in~. :)".

5. I love you. Yes, you. No, not you, the other reader. Yeah…..hey there, how's it goin'? ;) Do you like long walks on the beach and chocolate covered strawberries and mistletoe? (TOOBAD. IDON'T.)

6. (JK,IDOPLEASECOMEBACK.)

7. This chapter is a good 600 words less than last one? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

8. Whatevs. (read: bipolar)

9. Have a little R&R! Read and review! ...And I guess relax. So...R&R&R? Yeah, read and review and relax. That's our code word from now on, guys. It's just like an inside joke, but different. Different as in not funny. But it's ours so that's all that matters.


End file.
